Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs
Synopsis Ghost Shocker are using monsters from different series and are trying to continue where Shocker left off. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot Scenes The movie is split into scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider Nigou vs Grogen Kaijin - In 1987, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider Nigou defeats Grogen Kaijin and General Dark escapes from the battle. In present day, after Ghost Shocker is resurrected, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider Nigou meets Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider New V3. *'Scene 2': - *'Scene 3': - *'Scene 4': - *'Scene 5': Kamen Rider Taisen - *'Scene 6': Heisei Riders vs. Showa Riders - *'Scene 7': Great Gathering of All Heroes - **ToQger/Gaim and Baron vs. Megahex, Inves and Shadow Line **Gokaiger/OOO, Birth and Birth Prototype vs. Zangyack, Yummy and Greeed **Kyoryuger/Wizard, Beast, Mages (Orange, Blue, Green, Red and Yellow) vs. Deboss Army and Phantoms **Shinkenger/Decade, DiEnd and Kivala vs. Dark Decade, Gedoshu **Maskman and Liveman/Black and Black RX vs. Gorgoms, General Jark and Shadow Moon **Dekaranger/Blade, Chalice, Garren and Leangle vs. Undead and Alienizer **Goseiger/W, Accel, Skull and Gaia Memory Riders vs. Dopants, Warstar, Yuumajuu, Matrintis and Brajiras **Go-Busters/Fourze, Meteor, Nadeshiko vs. Vaglass and Zodiarts **Black and Black RX vs. Red Shadow Moon **Gekirangers/Den-O, Zeronos, and New Den-O vs. **Magirangers/Hibiki, vs. **Boukengers/Kabuto, vs. **Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings/Kiva, vs. *'Scene 8': Characters Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders Japan Kamen Riders Showa Kamen Riders Heisei Kamen Riders Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Other Riders And Introducing Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * * * * * *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger * * * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * Space Sheriffs Allies *Deneb *Kiriko Shijima *Tōbei Tachibana * * * *Joe Ikeda *Xander Yuki *Lumiere Hemmer *Ronald Abraham Potter *Julie Hanna *Ken Hanna Other Metal Heroes Allies of Justice Others Villians *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **Ghost Shocker Dopant **Ghost Shocker Greeed **King Dark **Apollo Geist **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **General Shadow **Marshal Machine **Super Galaxy King **Bilgenia **Darom **Baraom **Shadow Moon **General Jark **Monsters ***Scorpion Man ***Sabotegron ***Ghoster ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Girizames ***Hiruchameleon ***Ganikomol ***Isojinjaguar ***Cheetahkatatsumuri ***Arimammoth ***Turtle Bazooka ***Suddendath ***Garai ***Schwarian ***Ika-Jaguar Yummy ***Shocker Greeed **Soldiers ***Shocker Combatmen ***Destron Combatman ***Chaps ***Ghost Shocker Combatant *Megahex * Villains ** ** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** *** ** *** *** *** ** ***Great King Mons Drake of the Planet ***Dereputa of the Meteor ** ***Makuin of the Blob ***Kinggon of the Bigfoot ** ***Robogog of the 10-sai ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** * ** ** ** ** * **Demon King Psycho **Space Raider **Gamagon *Fushigi World Fuuma **Bitabita **Soldier Miraclers **Vario Zector Production Music Transcript For a full transcript, click here Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *Kamen Rider Drive can use his Shift Cars to either transform into different Type forms or switch out his current Type's tire with a different one for a special ability. **Type Change - Shift Speed *Type Changes **Type Speed *Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser can use their Signal Bikes to either transform into different forms or change the Kourin Signal on his right shoulder to give him a special ability, the latter of which can also be applied with Drive's Shift Cars. **Form Change - Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat **Form Change - Signal Chaser *Form Changes **Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange ***Lemon **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms ***Lemon Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian Arms **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms Rider Cards *'Rider Cards Used:' ** *'Form:' ** *Kamen Rider Diend ** Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba Gaia Memories *'Memory Used' **Kamen Rider W ***Soul: Cyclone ***Body: Joker **Other Kamen Riders ***Accel (Ryu Terui) ***Cyclone (Watcherman) ***Fang (Isamu Bito) ***Heat (Queen) ***Joker (Santa-chan) ***Luna (Aoi Katsuragi) ***Metal (Akiko Narumi) ***Skull (Sokichi Narumi) ***Trigger (Elizabeth) **'Half Changes' ***CycloneJoker Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze *** **'States Used:' *** **Kamen Rider Meteor *** **'Forms:' *** **Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: ***Magic: **'Style Used' ***Flame Style **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation: ***Magic: **Kamen Rider Mages ***Transformation: ***Magic: Other Form Changes *J: Jumbo Formation *Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form *Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Liner *Zeronos: Altair, Vega, Zero, Zero Vega Gokai Changes Gosei Cards Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Navy - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon *Kyoryu Cyan - Ankydon *Kyoryu Grey - Bunpachy *Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon *Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas Transfer Changes Nin Shuriken *The Ninningers can use their Nin Shuriken to perform Shuriken Ninja Art Techniques, which includes transforming, summoning their Otomo Nin, and activating special abilities. **AkaNinger - **AoNinger - **KiNinger - **ShiroNinger - **MomoNinger - **StarNinger - Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Zyuoh Gorilla - Cube Gorilla Cast Kamen Rider Series cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jon Cryer * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Neil Patrick Harris * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Colonel Sung: Chris Tallman * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Kit Taylor: Stephen Lunsford * Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime * Makoto Fukami: Ryosuke Yamamoto * Alain: Hayato Isomura * Ryu Tenkuji, Yellow Lion: Kazuhiko Nishimura * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima, Kamen Rider Shin: Yuki Kubota * Hideyasu Jonouchi: Ryō Matsuda * Oren Pierre Alfonzo: Metal Yoshida * Zack: Gaku Matsuda * Peko: Saku Momose * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shunpei Nara: Junki Tozuka * Rinko Daimon: Yuko Takayama * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Sokichi Narumi: Koji Kikkawa * Elizabeth: Tomomi Kasai * Queen: Tomomi Itano * Aoi Katsuragi: Yukari Taki * Akiko Narumi: Hikaru Yamamoto * Isamu Bito: Kazuyoshi Ozawa * Santa-chan: Zennosuke Fukkin * Watcherman: Nasubi * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Narutaki, Colonel Zol, Doktor G: Tatsuhito Okuda * Ryotaro Nogami: Takeru Satoh * Kotaro Nogami: Dori Sakurada * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Takumi Inui, Riderman: Kento Handa * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata * Joe the Haze: Rikiya Koyama * Kyoichiro Kuroi: Mitsuhiro Oikawa * Haruka Mizusawa: Tomu Fujita * Jin Takayama, : Masashi Taniguchi * Urga: Tsuyoshi Abe * Igura, : Nao Nagasawa * Buffal: Kozo Takeda Super Sentai Series cast * Yamato Kazakiri: Masaki Nakao * Sela: Miki Yanagi * Leo: Shouhei Nanba * Tusk: Tsurugi Watanabe * Amu: Haruka Tateishi * Larry: Unshō Ishizuka * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * , : * , : Space Sheriff Series cast * : * , : * , : * : * , Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: * : All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker cast * Benjamin Hanna: Ryan Lee * Julie Hanna: Dove Cameron * Thomas Hanna: Nick Robinson * Ken Hanna: Leo Howard * Frank Morita: Derek Theler * Hongo Motolla: Jean-Luc Bilodeau * Gary Fukuyama: Alberto Rosende * James Yuki: Harry Shum, Jr. * Marika Motolla: Chelsea Kane * Ulysses Komio: Dominic Sherwood * Tōbei Tachibana: Rakkyo Ide Voice Cast * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: WIll Ferrell (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) * , Voice: * : * : * : * , : * , : * : * : * Space Reider: Hirotaro Honda * Kamen Rider Fourze: Sota Fukushi * : Yuuichi Nakamura * Kamen Rider OOO: Shu Watanabe * : * : * : * : * : * Kamen Rider Accel: Minehiro Kinomoto * : * Gosei Pink: Rika Satoh * Gosei Black: Kyousuke Hamao * Gosei Yellow: Mikiho Niwa * Gosei Blue: Kento Ono * Gosei Knight: Katsuyuki Konishi * Kamen Rider DiEnd: Kimito Totani * Shinken Red: Tori Matsuzaka * Shinken Blue: Hiroki Aiba * Shinken Pink: Rin Takanashi * Shinken Green: Shogo Suzuki * Shinken Gold: Keisuke Sohma * Princess Shinken Red: Runa Natsui * Kamen Rider Kiva: Koji Seto * Kamen Rider Ixa: Keisuke Kato * Kamen Rider Saga: Shouma Yamamoto * Go-On Yellow: Rina Aizawa * Go-On Silver: Yumi Sugimoto * Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros: Koji Yusa * Kintaros, Shadow Moon, Red Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Bitabita: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice, Megahex: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb, Signalman: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Teddy: Daisuke Ono * : * Bouken Black: Yasuka Saitoh * Bouken Blue: Masashi Mikami * Bouken Yellow: Chise Nakamura * : * Wolzard Fire: Tsutomu Isobe * Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki * Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto * Kamen Rider Leangle: Takahiro Hōjō * : * DekaBlue: Tsuyoshi Hayashi * DekaGreen: Yousuke Itou * : * DekaBreak: Tomokazu Yoshida * DekaSwan: Mako Ishino * AbaRed: Koichiro Nishi * AbareBlue: Shou Tomita * : * HurricaneYellow: Kohei Yamamoto * Shurikenger: Taiki Matsuno * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * Kamen Rider G3: Jun Kaname * Kamen Rider Gills: Yūsuke Tomoi * GaoRed: Noboru Kaneko * GoGreen: Atsushi Harada * GoPink: Kayoko Shibata * MegaRed: Hayato Oshiba * Red Racer, Shocker Buruburu: Yūji Kishi * , : * : * NinjaBlue: Hiroshi Tsuchida * NinjaYellow: Shu Kawai * NinjaBlack: Kane Kosugi * Ninjaman: Kazuki Yao * : * ShishiRanger: Tatsuya Nomi * TenmaRanger: Ei Hamura * KirinRanger: Keisuke Tsuchiya * HououRanger: Natsuki Takahashi * TyrannoRanger, Kamen Rider J: Yūta Mochizuki * MammothRanger: Seiju Umon * TriceraRanger: Hideki Fujiwara * TigerRanger: Takumi Hashimoto * PteraRanger: Reiko Chiba * Black Condor: Toshihide Wakamatsu * FiveBlue: Kei Sindachiya * FiveYellow: Ryo Narushima * Red Turbo: Kenta Satou * Red Mask: Ryousuke Kaizu * Blue Mask: Issei Hirota * Green Flash: Kihachirō Uemura * ChangeGriffon: Kazuoki Takahashi * : * Dyna Pink: Sayoko Hagiwara * Google Black, Dyna Black: Jyunichi Haruta * VulEagle: Takayuki Godai * Battle Kenya, Denji Blue: Kenji Ohba * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto * Kamen Rider 1: Hiroshi Fujioka * Kamen Rider 2: Takeshi Sasaki * Kamen Rider V3, Aorenger, Big One, Zubat: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Kamen Rider X: Ryo Hayami * Kamen Rider ZX: Shun Sugata * Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Stronger, Male Past Sentai Warriors, Kikaider, Girizames, Poison Lizard Man, Shiomaneking, Ganikomol, Turtle Bazooka, Marshal Machine, KomaThunder, Arimammoth, Gokaiger Equipment: Tomokazu Seki * Skyrider, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Inazuman, Sabotegron, Zanjioh, Llumu Qhimil, General Shadow, General Jark, Doras: Hideo Ishikawa * Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiroshi Kamiya * Kamen Rider J, , Tiger-Roid, Schwarian: Tetsu Inada * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Naoki Imamura * Kamen Rider Ryuki, MagiRed: Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Kamen Rider ZO, GingaRed, Jaguarman, Shocker Soldiers: Yuuki Anai * Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider Eternal: Mitsuru Matsuoka * Kamen Rider 5: Gackt * Kamen Rider 6: Atsushi Arai * Kamen Rider New V3: Jun Takatsuki * Red Falcon, Shocker Soldiers: Kazuki Komine * Hiruchameleon: Ryokan Koyanagi * Demon King Psycho, King Dark: Shōzō Iizuka * Male Past Sentai Warriors: Takeshi Kusao * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Hiromi Takeuchi * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Akiko Nakagawa * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Taketoshi Kawano * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Kunihiro Kawamoto * Drag Visor Voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama * Faiz Driver Equipment Voice: Takehiko Kano * Voice: * Zecter Voice: Surage Gajria * Decadriver Voice: Mark Okita * Gaia Memory Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki * O Scanner Voice: Akira Kushida * Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice: Seiji Hiratoko * : * Voice: Kappei Yamaguchi * Voice: Notes Gallery Janperson, Jiraiya, Jiban, DraftRedder, BlueBeet & B-Fighter Kabuto.png|Janperson, Jiraiya, Jiban, DraftRedder, BlueBeet & B-Fighter Kabuto B1C7B2E8B2BECCCCA5E9A5A4A5C0A1BCA5D5A5A1A1BCA5B9A5C8.jpg|Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider 5 Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.